The King's Nightingale
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Serena is a nightingale who's just been captured by the King's guardsmen. What will Darien do with his new prize? And will Serena learn to love a cold king? my version, not like the others.
1. Chapter 1

**i know im lame for starting ANOTHER story, but i can't help it, i'm on a roll. although i think with all these new stories, i'll be inspired to continue with my others. so enjoy.**

* * *

Serena starred terrified as the soldiers carried her down the dim hallways of the castle. Through the bars of her cage, she could see the haunting statues and realistic sculptures that were settled to the side of the hall. Despite their frightening appearance, Serena was happy to be out of that dark chamber she was in earlier. Only this morning was she relaxing near the Moonlight Lake, when these men came out hunting in the forest and caught her while searching for other creatures. They had placed her in a pitch-black area until this very moment. Although she knew she should have been more scared, she could not help but feel anxious as to why her life was spared. Suddenly, her eyes were blinded by an intense light, and she immediately tucked herself under her wing to hide from its brightness.

* * *

"To you, Your Majesty, in honor of your 25th birthday." Darien looked at his friend Andrew and then to the pitiful bird in the cage before him. Inside was a puny bird no bigger than his hand.

"This bird has been told to have a marvelous talent to produce wonderful music. Sing bird, sing for his Majesty." Serena ducked her head lower beneath her wing, at Andrew's command. Andrew chuckled weakly and Darien shook his head. He took the cage and stuck his hand in, to retrieve the bird. Once his fingers were inside, Serena jumped up and snapped at them. Darien's eyes widened at the bird's boldness, but smiled. This time, he offered his fingers as a perch and cautiously, Serena sat on top of them. Noticing her wings were clipped, Darien could guess there was no way for her to escape, so it would be okay to bring her out. Carefully, he stroked her feathers and chuckled as Serena snipped at him affectionately. Raising her higher, Serena jumped off his hand and stood happily on his shoulder. Darien rose from his seat and made his way to the end of the hall, with Andrew following closely.

"Thank you for my gift, Andrew."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Andrew, none of that. Call me Darien, please." Andrew sighed.

"All right, you win Your, I mean Dar-"

"Darien!" Darien looked at see Princess Ann coming toward him. Andrew looked at her rather questioning and Ann corrected herself.

"I mean, Your Majesty. I was wondering if you'll share a dance with me."

"Unfortunately, I have just decided to go to bed early. Can you handle the people in my absence Andrew?"

"Of course."

"All right then, good night Andrew. Your Highness." Darien bowed and excused himself. Serena watched as Ann's face turned into a frown and walked away. She couldn't understand why he would dismiss her so unkindly.

"She is quite the girl isn't she?" Darien sneered. Serena turned to face his cold exterior and wondered how he was able to hide such a strong dislike.

"She's been after me for years, and for years I have tried to convince her to stop this pointless chase. Although, I suppose I should get used to it huh?" Darien couldn't understand why he was talking to his new birthday present, but the idea that she wouldn't be able to tell anyone helped him. He opened his bedroom doors and placed her down on his table by the window. Serena looked outside and starred at the full moon. She was surprised to see her home was so close to this side of the castle. Although she knew the Great Wall separated her world and his, she had no idea they were still this close to one another.

"What? You want to go back?" Serena turned to see Darien had changed and wore only a long sleeved shirt that went down to his knees. She watched as he flopped on his bed, not even pulling the blankets out to cover him, and settled herself on the table. Darien could see Serena wrestling with herself to get comfy and got up from the bed. He walked over to the front of his desk and pulled out his drawer. Taking a silver box, he took the top off and placed his handkerchief in it for padding. He set the container part to the side and offered the bed to Serena, who stared at him with big blue eyes. Instead of returning to his bed, Darien sat on the chair and watched Serena settle herself. And still, she was unable to fall asleep. Feeling a bit sorry for her, Darien pulled out a star-shaped locket from the silver box and unclasped the top. A sweet melody filled Serena's ears and put her heart at ease. She knew she wished to be home, but she could tell the King was making an effort to make her comfortable. Listening to the locket play, and watching each other's eye lids droop, both Serena and Darien fell asleep.

* * *

**i know it's short, but you like? you better. lol. review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back and I've got a surprise. While writing this song, I went onto and I listened to the melody that Darien's locket plays. OMG I am desperately in love with that melody and I wanted you all to love it too. So visit this url:( ****it's my all time favorite video/version) and enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

A week had past since Serena arrived at the palace, and her wings had finally grown back. Over the past few days, she had learned what a complex character Darien was and wondered if he was ever lonely. She had to admit, she did enjoy his rambling when they were alone in his room, but didn't he have someone else to confide in who could talk back to him? Feeling a little guilty for not being the best companion, Serena offered her voice to him in the only way she knew. She sang. She sang for him every night. He seemed to appreciate her talent and it made her heart flutter whenever he would smile and say, 'thank you.'

Darien couldn't remember the last time he had brought out his mother's things, but he was glad he did. It was nice to have the memories rush back to him, after all these years. And all thanks to that nightingale. He knew the bird was growing stronger and it was anxious to get back in the forest. For some reason, Darien was reluctant to let it free. He knew Andrew was his friend, but he was also his advisor, so Darien knew there were limits to what was said to him. However, talking with the nightingale helped him with the stress and pressure lately. He liked being able to espress his real opinions and what should be done, instead of watching others take action. He liked having it to talk to, but he knew he couldn't get too attached to it. He had to let it go.

* * *

Late that night, Darien saddled his horsed and carried Serena in his palm, as he rode toward the Great Wall. After talking with the guardsman to open the gate, Darien rode into the forest and found its lake.

"I suppose this is where we should part." Serena looked up at him and, for just a moment, she thought she saw sadness in his eyes. Carrying her gently to the lake's edge, Darien confessed in a sigh,

"You were possibly my one _true_ friend in this world. Thank you." Serena could feel the tears coming down her cheeks, and surprisingly Darien chuckled,

"Please don't." Obediently, Serena nodded and ruffled her feathers. She didn't want to leave now. She wanted to stay in his hand, and feel the warmth from his fingers, for they were so tender and caring. She knew in that instant, she had fallen in love with her capturer.

"Would you be so kind as to do a favor for me?" Serena's eyes brightened and she nodded eagerly, hoping to repay him for his act of kindness toward her.

"Could you sing for me again? One more time?" Serena looked at him, and Darien could have sworn he saw her laugh at him. The mirth in her eyes, confirmed him she was happy to fulfill his wish. Taking a deep breath, Serena began to sing a soft melody, the same melody that had put her to sleep every night that past week. Darien was touched that she had remembered it, and wondered if he'd ever hear another sound so angelic. Serena wished she could sing for him forever, if it only meant to see the serene and peaceful look on his face. He didn't show it very much, and to her it was her treasure. She was sad to watch it disappear when she had finished the song.

"Well, now is the time, nightingale. I am happy to have met you," Darien said, and he turned to walk toward his stead. Serena watched him, her heart heavy with despair and wondered if he would mind her coming back with him. But what use could she be to him. All she could do was sing. He needed people to talk to, someone to share words with. She couldn't do that. Oh how she wished she could.

She was too busy daydreaming to notice he had already gone, and left her alone with the still lake water. However, she was also too busy to notice a slim figure, slithering toward her, and a soft hissing slipping through its lips. Once she spotted the shadow before her, Serena looked behind her and saw a beautiful woman, dressed in black, with luscious red hair falling behind her back.

"Ohhhh, you poor unfortunate soul. You must be devastated." Serena looked at the woman confused, she was sure of what she saw.

"Come now dearie, speak up. You have a voice don't you?" Serena's eyes widened and when she opened her mouth, words seemed to spill out from her lips.

"You…you're Beryl. The Forest Witch…aren't you?" Serena had heard of this woman, and now that she thought about it, it would explain the mysterious change of her predator.

"My, oh my, so you know me. That must mean you have heard the awful rumors they've spread about me."

"They are not just rumors. Is it not true, you are the one responsible for the death of so many animals? All to feed your precious pets, in truth they are vicious and barbarian monsters." Beryl looked at the nightingale, and smirked. What a big beak for such a tiny bird.

"All for the greater good, love. You see, I am building an army. An army so powerful, it will destroy man kind forever and the kingdom will finally be ours."

"Man kind has done nothing to deserve destruction."

"Look around sweetie, the Enchanted Forest is growing smaller as man kind grows stronger. If we do not act quickly, they will use any means to wipe out the rest of the forest." Serena thought of the hunters who had captured her, but then her mind thought of the King that had saved her.

"Not all of man kind are killers." Beryl seemed amused at Serena's firm belief. An idea popped into her head and she asked,

"Really? May I ask whom?" Serena was happy to have gotten the message through to her.

"The King is a kind and gentle man. He would not harm us."

"And you can prove that?"

"Yes I can. I am living proof."

"Well, if you can get your King to stop the murderous acts of his people, then by all means, I will not raise my forces." At this Serena's smile vanished. If only it were that simple.

"I cannot."

"Oh and why not? Just a minute ago, you said-"

"I am perfectly aware of what I said, and it is all truth."

"So… what is the problem?" Serena turned away, not wanting to face the fact that despite her willingness to help, she was truly helpless. What could she do? And what would she do, if given the chance?

Beryl's smirk grew, and as if reading Serena's mind, she suggested,

"Perhaps…to understand one, you must become one." Serena looked at her on confusion and Beryl struck a bright green lightening bolt at her from her staff. Before Serena could turn away, the flash hit her eyes and its magnificent blue turned into a hazy green. **(BIG POINT HERE) **Serena looked around, but every thing looked fine, nothing happened. That was what she thought until she looked at her reflection in the lake. Sitting on the lake's edge was a young girl wearing a flowing white gown and sparkling jewelry, with hair spun from gold, splitting apart in half so that two perfect spheres sat on top of her head. Serena was so amazed at herself that she could feel her heart rip into two when the picture faded and left the image of a boring nightingale. The approaching tears reflecting the same crystal blue of her eyes.

"Like what you see, huh?" Serena turned to Beryl and stated,

"Yes, I do. I am happy the way I am. Your sorcery cannot fool me."

"But that was no sorcery my dear. You are that girl in the lake…Or at least, you could be." Serena's heart began to beat so hard, she was sure it would crush her rib cage.

"What would I have to pay for such a…an extraordinary gift?" Beryl became thoughtful; this bird was a smart one. She knew instantly, that this transformation wouldn't come free and it would certainly not be cheap.

"Not very much, just a tad little detail."

"The tone of your voice says differ."

Then, she thought of her predicament and chuckled,

"Well not all of us can have such a lovely one, as yours. But perhaps… we can change that." Then Serena understood her full meaning.

"But, I need my voice. How else am I to speak with the King?"

"Come now dearie, did you just see yourself? There are other ways to speak you know." Serena became disgusted with the way Beryl swayed her body, in order to emphasis her point. She also remembered the way the King would react when women acted that way around him.

"I'm sorry I don't follow," Serena blushed slightly and lied, making Beryl laugh harder.

"All right cup cake, if you say so. Anyways… do we have a deal?" Serena thought it over and over again, but she couldn't help the growing want of becoming human. Just to see the king again. But she knew making a deal with the Forest Witch was beyond dangerous. Beryl was growing tired of waiting and added temptingly,

"Tell me, have you ever considered living among man kind?"

"I know a little of their ways by now. So I can manage."

"Wonderful, because you see, I have thought of another extra detail, to our little deal."

"A catch?"

"You…can say that."

"And that would be?"

"...If you can somehow win the king over, the spell will be permanent and you will remain a girl, married to your king, living comfortably in the palace, never to return to the forest." Beryl could tell this bird was smart, but she could not take her chances of being smart enough to warn the entire forest of her plans.

"If not, you must swear to never speak another word of this to anyone, defining the meaning 'as silent as the grave' if you will." At the thought, Serena's eyes grew wide, but the consequences brought her back down from her personal heaven.

"If I remain human, I will never be able to speak with my friends or family again." Beryl gave a fake sob and cheered,

"But you'll have your king won't you?" And with that, Serena was hooked.

"All right…. I accept." Beryl smiled and began chanting to herself. Serena heard a huge wave of water splash violently at her, and turned to see all the water in the lake forming a gigantic whirlpool in its center. She was not prepared for the typhoon that appeared out of no where and swallowed her whole. Her ears were pounding at both the rushing of water around her and the sinister laughing Beryl, who was standing there watching Serena helpless with a smile on her face. One by one, she felt her feathers coming off, a strong tremor shooting through her muscles making her body prickle with a weird sensation and the more she screamed, the more it seemed as if she knew longer knew how to form coherent words. Serena could feel her lungs become heavy and squeezed tight in her chest, her brain going into panic mode in fear that she might die, drowning, before she had the chance to live.

* * *

**So what you think, huh? Scary huh? But don't worry I love Serena so nothing…………_TOO_ bad is going to happen to her. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank you all so much, for your reviews; they mean the world to me. And I also wanted to apologize. My url didn't show up the first time. Well if you go to my author's page, you'll see the site there. Ch3 com'n up! **

* * *

"Trista, did you see that?" Amara, captain of the guards asked. Trista nodded and her violet soft lavender eyes filled with concern. Something was happening in the Enchanted Forest. And it was up to the kingdom's guards to see what it was. 

"Ride on," Amara ordered the men, as they followed her through the Great Wall and into the forest, being cautious of what might happen. As they approached the lake, the men became anxious as they rushed ahead. Soon enough both Amara and Trsita were baffled when one of the men came up to her and announced proudly,

"Madam, we have found something."

"Not just any something…a pretty good looking something." Amara looked disgusted at the man; while Trista watched two men bring forth a young maiden dressed in a white ceremonial dress, her ruffled hair covering her face. From the way she was struggling, Trista could guess the men were handling her a bit too roughly for her liking.

"Bring her forward," Trista demanded. The men did as they were commanded and Serena took the first chance she had to make a run for it. Unfortunately for her, one of the men grabbed her hair and chuckled,

"Where do you think you're going, sweet cakes?" At the painful tug, Serena fell to the ground in a heap, clutching her head in agony.

"Release her!" ordered Amara. The man gave a forceful tug and Serena was thrown in front of Amara as she sat on her horse. She was quite intimidating, as she looked down at Serena suspiciously.

"What is your name girl?" Serena opened her mouth, but knew she could not answer. When she didn't Amara asked, in a demand,

"You will speak when spoken to. Now tell me what, is your name?" Serena shook her head and looked at her, pleading with her to understand. Amara seemed to be losing her patience, when a soft, yet steady voice answered for Serena.

"Enough Amara." Serena looked up to see a woman with turquoise hair coming closer to her and knelt before her.

"Can't you tell she is terrified of you?" Serena looked at her savior, before sending a challenging gaze at Amara. At the girl's sudden boldness, Michelle laughed heartily.

"She does not seem _that_ terrified, Michelle," Trista joined in, laughing as well. Amara looked not amused.

"Michelle, we must see to the disturbance. What do _you _suppose we do with her?" Michelle looked at Amara with scold for her rudeness.

"We will escort this young lady back to her home. May you tell us where you live child?"

Serena looked at Michelle with gratitude, before shaking her head sadly. Michelle's heart ached for the poor girl and suggested in a light tone,

"We will take her to the palace, and present her to His Royal Majesty." Amara, Trista, and Serena looked astounded by Michelle's forwardness; all three of them looked at her with wide eyes, as she merely guided Serena to her horse.

"Michelle, you cannot decide that yourself. What would the king think if we brought an orphan to the palace? It is not a place for strays…no matter how unfortunate they may be." Amara asked.

"True, but I believe the king with understand our motives and agree that we should take her in. Whether as a guest or as a new worker in the palace, he will know 'what to do with her'," Michelle stated, repeating Amara's words at her mockingly. At this, Serena was surprised to see the firmness on Amara's face vanish at Michelle's decision. Apparently, it seemed as if she was the only one who could do that. So Michelle led her to one of the men's horses and they rode off to the palace, leaving Amara and Trista to examine the forest again, before heading back as well.

* * *

When they arrived, Serena was met with same face she had seen when she was first brought to the castle. 

"Hello Sir Andrew," Michelle greeted. Andrew looked at Michelle and then at Serena, before bowing.

"Hello to you too, Lady Michelle, and why are you not investigating the forest with Amara and Trista?"

"I believe I found something more a little more interesting. We found this young lady in the forest and I believe she has been living there, for she has not home." Andrew looked at Serena politely, before helping her down from the horse.

"It is an honor to meet you, my lady. And, may I ask, what shall I call you?" Serena looked away slightly, and Andrew looked at Michelle for an answer.

"She cannot speak. Poor thing, Amara was scaring the life out of her when we found her."

"That is a tragedy. Amara needs to learn how to handle captives more…appropriately." Serena nearly walked away from him at the word, captive. She was no captive; she came on her own will, thanks to Michelle for moral support. Andrew starred at Serena as she began walking to the back door of the castle, as Michelle laughed her musical laugh.

"She is quite the individual that one, please behave like a gentleman should and make sure not to insult our guest, Sir Andrew." Andrew laughed, as they both met Serena at the door.

"Yes ma'am, and I will be there when you give the king the same orders."

* * *

**okay, okay, i know my chapter lengths aren't very set, but i'm in a mad rush to FINISH this story, before i loose my guts to another. in this chapter i really wanted to introduce Amara, Trista, and Michelle (somewhat andrew). i wanted to show some symbolism too. like how Amara may be the leader-type, Michelle is more likely the one in charge. YAY HER! i think she'll be a major part in my next chapter, but that's all. they won't really have any bigger parts than this, because i'm mainly focusing this story around Serena and Darien. so sorry. maybe in my next story. (oops i said too much)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so here's my awaited 4th ch. ENJOY!**

* * *

Serena sat in the chair that was offered for her, playing with her fingers nervously. Michelle and Andrew had just left to talk with some of the other royal guards, leaving Serena by herself in the gigantic room. She knew she couldn't just sit tight and have everyone waiting on her. She had to prove to them, she could take care of herself. Cautiously, she made her way to the window and opened the glass doors to a balcony. Outside, she gasped in awe. She could just see over the top of the Great Wall and looked down at the Enchanted Forest. It looked so much bigger from up here, and she wondered if her room was on the same level as the king's.

At his name, Serena's cheeks turned a deep crimson and she looked away from the sun, in hopes of draining the heat from her cheeks. Just as a nice breeze blew at her, Serena looked up and the sun caught her hair. It sparkled like gold, and flew behind her as the wind picked up power. Serena stretched her arms out, pretending she still had her wings and was out in the open air. Soaring over the clouds, the sky was the limit and it was limitless. Just as she was brought out of her daydream, she cast her eyes down for a second and blue caught blue. Darien had just returned from his visit around the village when he caught sight of something shinning. He looked up and could have sworn to have seen an angel. The way her hair flowed in the wind, while the long skirt of her white dress fanned out, left Darien speechless.

Serena took one look at Darien and- bolted right into the bedroom. Clutching her now rapidly beating heart, Serena took a deep breath and peeked through the curtains to see if he was still there. He wasn't. She was just about to go outside again, when a knock at the door came. A girl with ear-length blue hair poked her head inside and asked,

"Lady, we have been sent to escort you to His Royal Majesty." Serena stood up and walked over to the door, when four other girls came forward.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Amy," said the blue haired girl, her smile warm and gentle.

"My name is Raye, my lady. It's an honor to meet you," said a girl with raven black hair, her eyes burning a fiery red.

"Hi. I'm Lita… you're elegance," laughed a tall, muscular looking girl. Her eyes were a deep serious green, but her grin was friendly.

"And I am Mina. I hope you will enjoy your stay, we will have great fun," greeted a young lady with long blonde hair, being held up at the back of her head by a large red bow. She could almost be Serena's twin, if not for her twinkling eyes and playful smirk.

"We should hurry. The king is not a patient man," Raye suggested. The girls made their way through the halls, with Raye and Amy in the lead and Lita and Mina following Serena.

"And what are we to call you," Mina piped up. Serena looked at her sadly, but smiled back politely.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Mina asked, jokingly. Serena nodded, but couldn't stop her smile from widening at Mina's joke. Lita elbowed Mina and whispered, although Serena could hear every word,

"You half-wit, did you not hear Sir Andrew tell us in advice, she cannot speak?"

"But she must have a voice," Mina added in a giggle.

"I am sure she will reveal it to us, in her own time. Now leave her be," Lita hissed. Serena looked down at the carpeted floor and thought in grief. She couldn't even defend herself.

"We are to be your ladies in waiting, during your stay with us," Amy explained, hoping to make Serena feel more comfortable. Serena thanked her for her attempt with a curt nod.

* * *

"And you believed it was your responsibility to decide that we should take in this young lady, did you Michelle?" asked Darien, his voice some what forceful. Michelle chuckled and nodded.

"I did, and I am sure you will find her to be a charming creature. Once…you…get… to…know…her," Michelle assured, mouthing the last few words slowly. Darien looked at her and stiffened. She was such a mother to him, it was awfully scary. Darien turned to Andrew, who stood by Michelle, silently,

"And what do you think Andrew?" Andrew turned to Darien and chuckled,

"I have met her, my lord and she is a vision of beauty. Not to mention her eyes are what you would call…a captivating aspect." Michelle laughed at Andrew's earlier encounter with their guest, and Andrew blushed slightly at the memory. Darien was just about to speak, when he saw the angel from earlier glide into the room. His eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor, she was actually standing before him. Michelle watched amused.

"Come now, I am sure the king will not banish you on first sight. He is not that cold and cruel," cried the too familiar voice of one of the ladies-in-waiting. Darien watched as Mina dragged Serena to the center, and the four of them curtsied in respect. Serena was frozen in both fear and shock. This was her chance. Her one and only chance to impress him and leave him with a feeling he would never forget. Slipping one foot behind her, Serena bowed her head so low, her hair nearly falling to the floor, and lifted her skirt slightly.

And then it happened.

Serena's foot had caught in the hem at the back of her dress and pulled from behind, and her head unbalanced her weight, as she shifted forward. Releasing her hold on her dress, Serena landed face first on the floor, her face red with embarrassment and hurt. The audience around her starred in awe at the sudden occurrence and everyone was a little afraid to help her up. It all happened so fast, Serena was left breathless. And then the most amazing sound could be heard from above. Serena sat herself upright to see Darien, attempting to hold in a fit of laughter. She looked with questioning eyes, and cocked her head to the side. At this adorable expression, Darien burst out laughing and Serena joined in, her shoulders shaking as she laughed to herself. Soon enough, everyone began to laugh. Only Michelle was left to stare at the king, and then to the girl, her eyes sparkling with glee. Once calmed a bit, Darien clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Girls, take our guest back to her room and prepare her for supper." Serena was led away, looking as red as a tomato, but as happy as a clam. Michelle's smile grew as well. She looked to the king and asked,

"Well?" Darien turned to her and coughed deeply, before instructing with a firm voice,

"Michelle, I give you permission to continue looking after our guest for the time being. And make sure she is provided with everything she needs and is well taken care of."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty," Michelle bowed and went to follow the group. Andrew saw her beaming expression and excused himself. Once catching up with her, Andrew asked,

"All right, Michelle, just what exactly are you up to?" Michelle looked at him with fake innocence.

"Up to?"

"Yes, up to. I know you did not plan to take in that poor girl without a _proper_ reason. So now confess, what are you scheming?" Michelle frowned at the word, scheming, but could not deny that was exactly what she was doing.

"I am only hoping… she is the one," Michelle answered simply. Andrew looked at her in confusion, so Michelle elaborated.

"Did you not see the way he looked at her Andrew? And do not try to tell me you have ever seen him so entertained before in his entire life? I believe she can very well change the gloomy atmosphere that surrounds him, and this dark castle. What do you say?" Andrew nodded, understanding her meaning quite fully. Michelle sighed. It had been a long time since happiness had come to their king. And maybe, this girl was the key to bringing it back to his life.

* * *

**and that is it. Michelle is such a good person, i've grown to love her while writing this ch. i might have to bring her up some more. EWWWW EXCITING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok, here it is, my 5th chapter. i know it's been long, but i had to make this a good one. because i was hoping it would be a marking point in Serena and Darien's relationship. i don't want this story to go too long, or else i think i might not finish it, if i get too deep. sorry. enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah, there he is. I knew he would not keep you waiting, My Lady," a young servant girl with short brown hair cheered, as she curtsied and walked to the side of the Dinning Hall to stand, after conversing with Serena. Serena looked up from her seat at the table and watched Darien walk over to the table. She made a move to stand, but he raised his hand and only waited to be seated. After he was, Molly served them their dinner. Roast pork.

Serena's stomach nearly twisted into a knot, as she gazed upon the plump pig in terror. She could not bring herself to eat the poor animal. Instead, she pushed her plate away slightly and chose to look out the window.

"Are you not hungry, My Lady," Molly asked in concern. This did not go unnoticed by Darien. Serena shook her head and smiled politely. Molly removed her plate and went back into the kitchen, only to come back with another plate. Stuffed duck.

At this, the aching in Serena's heart was shown on her face and Darien shook his head, before waving the dish away. Putting down his own fork and napkin, he ordered,

"Molly, it seems our guest has a rather sensitive stomach. Can you ask the cook to prepare his special vegetable stew?" Serena looked up at Darien in surprise. Molly curtsied and went back to the kitchen. Serena turned to Darien with an apologizing look. He shook his head at her.

"No need. You are my guest and as a guest, I want you to feel nothing but comfortable." Serena nodded her sincerest thanks and waited patiently for the soup. Darien looked at her in marvel. She was so gentle, so delicate, that he wondered if his question would break her tranquil exterior.

"So…Sir Andrew informed me of your disability of speech. I am I correct to understand, you cannot say a word?" Serena didn't meet his eyes, and nodded sadly. Cautiously, Darien went on.

"But surely, your parents must have taught you a way to communicate?" Serena shook her head, sadly. But realization hit Darien faster than she expected.

"You…do have parents…do you not?" Serena shook her head, again. Darien looked at her, with an odd sort of feeling in his chest. Bringing the napkin to wipe his mouth, he put down his fork for a moment to speak.

"I…my parents died as well." Serena looked at him, with sympathy and understanding. She remembered the distant look in his eyes when he spoke of his mother. She did not to depress him. Slowly, Serena brought her hand to rest it upon Darien's. Darien saw her slight hesitation and brought her hand to his lips. He kissed it softly and loved the feeling of her soft skin.

"Thank you. But do not concern yourself with my past. For it is the past and nothing all. We cannot change it." Serena could not help but allow her jaw to relax and open slightly. She was as shocked as he was by his previous act of forwardness. He dropped her hand politely and chuckled at her awed expression.

"Besides, I would not wish you to worry yourself sick. Please do not compare me with those meals that I tried to feed you before." Understanding his full meaning, Serena took back her hand and shook her head. Surprised a bit by her reaction, Darien began to laugh. As she clutched her hands tightly on her lap, Serena smiled at his laughter. It was beautiful. He stopped abruptly when Molly returned, but it was too late. She had heard every word of their conversation and had only then decided to make herself present. She was happy to hear her king laugh.

"Dinner is served My Lady."

* * *

Serena combed out her hair, as she gazed upon the moon outside her window. The dinner was spectacular, but nothing could top the pride and joy she felt in winning the king's humor. She brought her hand to her face and rested it on her cheek, remembering when he touched her, it felt so heavenly. If only she could get him to open up to her again. It was after all her main purpose in coming here. Or was it? She then decided to try and share a piece of her history with him, just as he did with her. And if luck would have it, she could show the king how amazing the Enchanted Forest can be. 

Serena looked at herself in the vanity mirror and sighed. She couldn't loose focus now. It was because of the Enchanted Forest Serena's parents had sacrificed themselves for. They gave their lives to protect their home from the growing evils of the Forest Witch. Serena had to do her share and she would come out victorious. Her parent's deaths would not be in vain.

* * *

The next morning, Serena went out of the castle much to the disagreeing of her ladies-in-waiting, to the Enchanted Forest. Instructing them to only watch out for her, she gathered herbs and wild plants she would use for the king. And then, she plucked ripe grapes from the vines that grew from drinking the clean and clear lake water. She wanted to do this on her own. 

When they got back to the castle, much past noon, Serena followed Molly into the back where the kitchen was and asked to use the cook's private area. For an old grumpy man who never allowed anyone else to use his kitchen, he gladly offered it to Serena. Serena worked hard for the next few hours to prepare her meal for the king. Honestly, she was doubtful he would find favor in such odd foods, but she was sure of herself if she worked hard to make it right he would devour it.

It was late when she had finished and asked the cook to keep it safe and protected. Outside the kitchen, her ladies-in-waiting ushered her to her room, where they dressed her elegantly and appropriate for this special occasion.

* * *

That night, Darien waited in the Dinning Hall for Serena to come down. He knew it was past serving time, but he could wait. Sure enough, Serena rushed into the room and curtsied to Darien before rushing to her seat. Getting up, Darien pulled back her chair and sat her down. Serena thanked him with her usual nod. 

"So where have you been all day? I have not seen you around the castle since breakfast." Serena shook her head and Darien was amused to be denied an answer. It was surely a change for him. Putting a little bounce in her step, Molly entered the Dinning Hall and served the king and Serena their dinner. Serena looked at the blank expression on the king's face as he looked at the meal before him. It was a salad and not just any salad. An arrangement of plants and herbs he had seen before, but nerve on a plate. The spices added a lively smell to it, and Darien was pondering what it might taste like. Then, Darien looked into his goblet and smelled the drink. It was rich and fresh, nothing like what he had ever had before.

"Molly. What is this?"

"It is a salad and wine, Your Majesty"

"Yes, I can see that? But who made it? I know for sure it was not cook. I have never seen him create such a collection of food." Molly smiled, before mentioned happily,

"Your Majesty, My Lady here prepared the meal for this evening." Darien looked at Serena who had not touched her salad. She had an anxious and nervous look on her face. As if she could not bear to see him dislike the meal before him. Looking at his plate calmly, Darien took his fork and picked a piece of lettuce. He ate it calmly, and washed it down with the wine. After, he turned to Serena and smiled kindly,

"It is the best salad I have ever tasted thank you." Serena's face beamed with pride and joy. All her work did not go to waste. Then, she heard shuffling and watched Molly walk to the corner of the room, where Serena discovered a tall gold harp resting there.

"I thought, we could have some music for this special occasion."

Bring a stool over with her Molly began to play a merry tune. It was lively and entertaining, perfect to hear during a meal. When she had finished, she curtsied as Serena clapped. Excitedly, and without a second thought, Serena got up and sat on the stool, tucking the harp close to her. Closing her eyes, she began to play a few strings, creating a calm and soothing melody. It was pure brilliant, the way her dainty fingers moved across the instrument. Then, she began to play a song that sounded foreign to Darien's ears. It was something cryptic and yet fascinating, as if it had a story to tell. A story, Darien would have loved to hear, being sung from Serena's pink and full lips. He was so entranced by Serena he did not at all notice Molly standing behind him, watching him looking so dazed. It was truly a sight she was happy to see. When Serena had finished, both Molly and Darien clapped wonderfully. Molly noticed that Serena's head with bowed down slightly, as she returned to her seat.

"A toast to you, My Lady, for you are-" but then Darien noticed it too. Serena's eyes were filled with tears and they were flowing freely from her face. She didn't even seem aware of them until Darien's hand came to hers. She turned to him, and then flew out of her seat in reaction to his concerned face.

* * *

Serena laid on her bed in grief. She had not wanted to bring a dark cloud over the meal, but she had. The song she had played was one her mother had taught her, and the emotion that over came Serena was too much for her. She was truly happy with her life, but she could feel that emptiness that was hidden deep within her heart reappear. It made her feel alone and helpless. 

What's worst was the king had to see her in such a state. What would he think of her now?

* * *

**what you think? It's pretty emotional, huh? sorry if i laid it on too heavily. i hope you like it. review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Serena woke up to a soft poking in her shoulder. She woke up to see Lady Michelle standing above her as she whispered,

"I laid some clothes out for you. You would be so kind as to dress yourself and meet me outside your door in a few minutes, it'd be much appreciated." Serena nodded in understanding and got changed quickly. The dress' skirt was higher than the formal ones she had been wearing, and the sleeves cut into a V at her wrist. After slipping into the white boots, she met Michelle outside and was led to the front of the castle, where both the king and Sir Andrew were waiting for them.

Darien looked at the young lady before him and was glad to see she had accepted Michelle's request. Although, he watched and saw how timid she was acting, knowing that she was still a bit shaken from the night before. Darien turned to Sir Andrew who went away for a few minutes with Michelle.

"I hope you like your clothes," Darien offered some conversation. Serena nodded thankfully, and returned to starring at her boots.

"Today, I thought we could have some exercise, what do you say?" Serena looked at him in puzzlement, and then at wonder when two magnificent horses were brought over to them, led by Michelle and Andrew. Serena rushed over to the one Michelle was holding and stroked its head gently. The horse neighed in content and rubbed its face against Seren'a soft cheek with affection. Darien smiled a bit, feeling glad at her positive response.

"That is Luna, she is yours. I am to ride Artemis here." Darien took the snow white stallion from Sir Andrew, as Michelle held Luna steady for Serena. Serena looked a bit intimidated. Even though she had eyes as black as night and a coat as dark as coal, she wasn't frightening. Just the thought of mounting her huge frame was a bit scary fro Serena, who was used to being easily settled on the ground.

"My lady?" Michelle asked in concern, seeing the expression on Serena's face. Darien turned to her and asked,

"Is everything all right, lady?" Serena nodded, and took Michelle's hand to help her up. Of course, wearing boots for her first time wasn't going to be easy, so it was no surprise she would fall off. However, just in time, Darien grabbed her by the waist and held her arm up so that she may take hold of the reigns. Once seated on the saddle, Serena let out a sigh of relief and thanked Darien with a smile. Darien nodded before mounting Artemis on his own and Michelle and Andrew led them to the castle gate. There, they trotted out and soon galloped away, leaving Michelle and Andrew to think to themselves.

"Do you really think she could be the one, Michelle?" Andrew asked.

"If not…I will still have no regrets."

* * *

The two of them, spent all day riding. Every so often, they would be Darien's people and they greeted Serena with the utmost respect. A nice man even gave Darien a basket full of food for them as a lunch and he and Serena found a hill to rest on as they watched some children playing in the fields. One of the little girls came up to Serena and offered her a daisy.

"A flower for the princess." Serena was so touched she gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek and was surprised when a few young boys came up to her with flowers too, wanting a kiss from her. Gladly, she gave them all a kiss on the cheek, not noticing Darien's amused look at the childish antics.

After a while, he and Serena went to the market to visit some of the business people. While Darien talked amongst some merchants who were having trouble with their products, Serena had her fortune told.

"Ah, I see. A beautiful heart holds a beautiful future. Good luck and fortune comes your way child. But be cautious. A great prize, costs at a great price."

At first Serena was startled by her fortune, but dismissed it when the town crier exclaimed a bonfire would take place in the town's square in honor of her welcoming. Serena looked at Darien, who did not look as surprised as she did. Tables were set and food was brought out for everyone. Firewood was collected and thrown into the town's center. By the time they had it going, it was sunset and everyone was laughing with joy. Soon enough there was dancing as a small band of musicians gathered together. Serena watched happily as the people formed a giant circle around the bonfire, symbolizing the cycle of life around the sun. While she watched, she joined a group of children as an old blind man told them a tale about the 'Golden Days.' It was said, the village had once been in danger of destruction, but it was saved by the great light. So now, the village recognizes the sun as its protector. Serena thought back to Beryl and wondered if there would be a 'light' to save Man from her. But her worries were thrown away, as the children asked her to dance with them. Serena nodded and even tried making Darien dance with them. But he shook his head and told her to enjoy herself. The children formed their own circle around her, making her their sun and sang the tune the entire village was singing.

"She will never turn her back on a friend, she is always there to defend, she is the one on whom we can depend, she is our savior from the sun." Serena's heart thumped, this song, it was so familiar.

Then, out of no where an elderly man asked Serena t dance. Serena nodded and they danced while everyone cheered for their new guest.

* * *

Darien watched as Serena enjoyed herself amongst the people. He had hoped she would be enlightened by his suggestion. Although, it did not seem like he was the only one with hopes. He had heard a few village women talking about him and Serena. Was she to be his new bride? The thought had never entered Darien's mind, and now that he thought about it, it would be nice to have someone you could talk to. Although, that someone would have to be willing to listen to whatever you have to hear, and not shun you for your openness. He needed someone to talk to, and talk with him. But with Serena…it seemed impossible.

Then, he was brought out of his thoughts by a group of children coming toward him.

"Sire, one of the men is not sharing the pretty lady with us," piped up a small young girl. A chorus of voices broke out and the wailing could not be over heard. After much shushing, a teenage girl spoke out for them.

"Your Majesty, please do not fret with them, they are just disappointed that the Lady is occupied at the moment."

"Really? With whom?" The teenage girl, pointed to Serena and a man about a few years younger than him. He seemed to be moving rather quickly upon her and the thought irritated Darien.

"Joshua is being mean, go and take her back, Sire," the little girl piped up again. Darien looked surprised at her boldness, but could see it was coming from the admiration she had for Serena. He wished he could express his feeling so openly.

"I cannot. She had accepted a dance with him and I cannot interfere." The children looked downcast, until the teenager added,

"However, Majesty, Joshua will not let her go. He has asked her time and time again to dance, but she is much too kind to reject him." At this Darien got curious.

"And how many times has he asked her to dance?" The teenager held up both hands, and Darien's eyes widened.

"Well, I see. Thank you for informing me." Darien got up from his seat and walked over to Serena and Joshua. The little girl was about to follow, when the teenager grabbed her hand and told the children to come over with her. When they began crying out 'why' she tried to explain.

"Let us leave the two of them be. He has not danced with her yet, and we do not want to be selfish like Joshua." The children nodded their heads and followed her to their parents.

* * *

"You are quite lovely lady, may I ask for your name." Serena shook her head, but Joshua misread it.

"Oh come now, we are friends are we not? And friends-"

"Listen to one another," a firm voice came. Serena turned to see Darien looking at them, with…annoyance? At the look on his majesty's face, Joshua separated from Serena and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty. What a surprise, I thought you did not dance." So did Serena.

"I believe I still have a few good steps in me." Darien nodded to Joshua and took his place in Serena's arms as she laid her hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. The two began to dance, not noticing the defeated look on Joshua's face.

"I apologize. I am not the best of dancers." Serena shook her head as he twirled her. She could not be happier if he was. She felt like she was on a cloud and she did not want to come down out of the heavens. It was pure bliss. The upcoming night, made the air cold, but the bonfire kept them warm. She loved the feeling of belonging and never wanted to loose it.

* * *

After helping, clean up the square, Serena allowed Darien to lead her towards the Enchanted Forest with Luna riding close to Artemis, and the two were nearly neck and neck. Finally, they came to the Great Wall and rode into the forest. The misty air welcomed Serena home and once they arrived at the lake, she nearly jumped into it. The water came up to her ankles and her skirts were gathered and pinned to the side of her waist band to hold them up. She looked like a forest imp to Darien. Her fair skin glowed in the moonlight, and the shine in her hair sparkled as bright as day.

Finally, she came out of the water to sit by Darien to look out onto the lake. The moon's reflection wavered as the water ripples spread from all over. It looked so beautiful. Darien took out from his pocket, his mother's star-shaped locket and opened it. The soft melody came to Serena' ears instantly and she looked at in wonder. She had not seen it for a few days now, but the melody was still in her memory.

"My mother used to take me to the village. We would talk with the people and have feast just like tonight… You remind me of her you know." Serena looked at Darien in surprise.

"The other night, I could tell something was bothering you, so I decided to take you out and show you my kingdom in hopes that it would bring your spirits up. However, I must confess, today has brought memories of joy, and sadness on my part." Then, he turned to Serena with the gentlest look she had ever seen from him.

"But then, when I look at you. I imagine what more memories I can make, happy ones at that. You, Lady, have been of great comfort to me, and I thank you. I have not felt like this since a few days ago." Serena's thoughts immediately went to the day they had parted, and tears of bliss ran down her cheek, that he would remember it.

A tear drop landed on Darien's fingers and he looked up to see Serena crying. He instantly felt guilty.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you." Serena shook her head and took his hand in her, to place it over her heart. It beat at a rapid rhythm, and Darien understood her meaning fully. She was happy, he had told her. Taking his hand off her heart, he traced it up to her cheek to look at her, and saw how kind she was. Although she could not talk, he knew she would not say a word against him, she understood. Serena melted into his palm and kept her hands on his. Not realizing that he was bringing her closer to him.

* * *

**You like? Was it worth the wait? Please say you liked it. If you don't, I think I might cry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 2 chapters in one day. I'm crying at how close I am to finishing this story, but I will hint-hint that there MAY be a sequel. YAY!**

* * *

Serena shut her door with a slam! She could not believe what just happened. She knew she was back in her room at the palace, but her mind was back in the Enchanted Forest where she and the king had kissed!

The thought made Serena's cheeks burn red. She held her face in her hands and shook her head. In all the time she was here, she had never dreamt of kissing him. What a shock.

* * *

Darien sat in his room, looking at his mother's locket. He did not know what possessed him to take it out that night, but he thought it would be of good fortune if he brought it with them, apparently not. Serena had not responded at all to what Darien had imagined. Most women seemed flattered or desperate to share such intimacy with the king, but she just sat there, starring at him with wide blue eyes. It was in that moment of slight fear that Darien suggested they return to the palace. During the ride, he could speak or not face her. He could not face those beautiful blue eyes judging him for his actions.

* * *

Serena sat on her bed, looking at the clear blue sky outside her window and sighed. She knew locking herself in her room was the coward's way out, but she could not help herself. She could not face the king after…that night.

"My Lady, may we come in?" Serena turned to see her ladies-in-waiting coming in through the door. Immediately, they gathered around Serena and sat at her feet. She noticed they all wore mourning dresses and gave them a questioning look. Amy smiled before explaining,

"Today marks the anniversary of the late queen's death, Queen Serenity, the king's mother." Serena looked shocked. Raye nodded and mentioned,

"The king did not want to trouble you with the knowledge, but-"

"It is accustomed to wear mourning clothes to honor her," Lita finished for Raye. Serena nodded and stood up from her seat. She went to her closet, with her ladies-in-waiting in pursuit, and changed into today's attire.

After dressing, Serena walked through the palace and finally came across Darien's room. She reached out slowly for the door knob, but brought her hand back swiftly. Then, as if remembering the gentle touch of his on hers, Serena took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" Serena did not answer, so Darien came to the door to see who it was.

"Oh, hello," he greeted solemnly. Serena curtsied for good measures, but he shook his head at her.

"I did not expect to see you." Then, he saw the deep blue gown she was wearing and could not help but suppress a grin.

"Dark colors, do not suit you. I like you better in white." Darien put something in his pocket and then offered his arm. Serena took it hesitantly, and they began to walk down the corridor.

"So who told you? Mina? She can never keep her tongue," Darien guessed with a chuckle. Serena shook her head.

"I would have thought the girls would keep this from you, but apparently you bring out the surprising side out of people." Darien kept a good grip on Serena's hand, so that she would not run away. She didn't. She wanted to see what else he would offer to say.

"About last night…" the king started and the tone of his voice caught Serena off-guard. Would he hate her now that she did not kiss him back, it was only because of shock that stopped her. Please, dear god, don't let him hate her. Darien felt Serena flinch and misread it as disgust. So he added cautiously,

"If you wish, it will not be revisited. On my part I am sorry for causing you embarrassment." Serena could not help but agree with him on that topic, but did not or could not, voice it out because it was not the major emotion she was feeling. But she knew he was feeling awkward about it as well. How could she tell him her true feelings about last night? Instead she stopped him, and looked at him. At first Darien, did not dare look at her, but then she slowly brought her hand to his cheek. Feeling her soft fingers, Darien held them there hoping she would not pull them back only to slap him. Although, her next action shocked the both of them, she brought his face closer to hers and kissed his cheek like she had the children the other night.

After letting him go, Darien sighed in relief. He was glad to know she held no ill-will toward him. They walked to the throne room, where Darien sat and looked out onto the Great Hall. Rather bluntly, he stated,

"Later today, I will visit the people and we will visit my mother's grave. She was a woman of great respect and the people love her. It is a custom that we bring something to honor her and leave it there at her tombstone. Then tonight, I am inviting everyone in the kingdom to come to the palace to pay their respects. It is to be a ball, if you can call it that. My mother loved to dance, and my father had started holding balls after she had died, telling me it was what she would want." Darien turned to her and Serena walked up to place her head on his knee, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. Darien smiled at her offering and ran his fingers through her hair.

"He also told me, she would have wanted me happy. But I could never be so sure I could, after she left. And then it hurts, to think if I will be left alone someday, even if I could find someone who I can love like my father loved my mother. The thought of loosing after loving, is not tempting. I had seen the way my father's face lit up at any mention of her, and then turn to heartbreak when thinking of her last moments. I cannot remember that day, for I was not with them. But I wish I was." Serena thought over his words and nodded. Darien stopped his hands and starred out the window, feeling anxious in voicing out his next line of words.

"And I also wish, you would join me in today's events…I am not sure if I can bear to be alone, during them this year." Serena's eyes grew wide, but she nodded and relaxed onto Darien's leg. Darien said a silent prayer to the heavens. What had come over him during these past few days? Whatever happened to that unfeeling man who ruled his kingdom with a firm hand and a firm face? He took one more look at Serena and knew, as long as she was with him he could never be that man again. And he did not want to.

**

* * *

**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok ok ok ch8, I seriously think 10 chapters is going to be my limit, b/c I seriously want to get started on my sequel. : (**

* * *

Beryl watched as the villagers made their way toward the Enchanted Forest, through the early morning mist, carrying with them lit torches and gifts for the queen. She had seen it before, but this time it seemed they were more enlightened and at peace, rather than sobbing their cruel hearts out. She had hoped she would make them cry for another reason.

* * *

Darien led the villagers to the lake, where at the edge of the forest itself was a large marble tombstone that read: TO HER IMPERIAL MAGESTY A BELOVED WIFE, MOTHER, AND QUEEN.

He had not forgotten the day his father had taken him here. Although he had not seen his mother's dead body, his grief was felt more strongly in thinking he did not say a word to her before her death. It broke his heart to think he will never have the chance. He looked to his right and saw Michelle and Andrew with a white sash. Andrew looked nervous as always, every year he would not become accustomed to making the offering, but Michelle laid a gentle hand on his and he calmed down. She knew how to keep a still face, but a touching heart. Darien knew nothing of offering sentimental gifts, but he was glad he had others to show him. He turned to his left to see the girl who had changed him so much in so little time. In her hands was a bouquet of wildflowers, she had picked out before. Her five ladies-in-waiting were standing behind her, each holding a different color rose. Darien turned to the crowd and cried out,

"We will now offer our gifts!" Andrew and Michelle stepped up first, and Michelle cried out,

"White, for the purity of the town's love for you, Your Majesty."

"Soft silk, for the gentle heart you ruled them with," Andrew added and Michelle nodded in approval. Darien nodded to the five ladies-in-waiting and the came forward.

"Red, for the fiery passion you held in ruling with justice and equality," Rye offered. Next came Lita, who chuckled softly,

"Green, for the gentle and nurturing hands you worked with in your garden." After he strolled Amy,

"Blue, for the calm and serene presence you brought into the room." Mina nearly bounced up with her flower, despite the amusing and disapproving looks.

"Yellow, for you are the light of our world and will always shine just as bright." Mina backed away, but just enough to bring Serena up the tomb with a gentle tug. During the ceremony, Serena looked apprehensive. What was she to say? Nothing.

Placing the bouquet in front of the tombstone, along with the rest of the flowers, Serena reached out to pull the jeweled pins from her hair and used them to hold the flowers to the sash so that they wouldn't blow away. She hoped it would be enough.

Just as Darien was about to end the ceremony, something fell from the treetops with a thud and everyone looked to see it was a giant eagle lying on its side, as blood oozed from its wing. It cried in agony as its wing was fractured and it lay vulnerable before Man. Darien came towards it, but it attacked him before he could touch its feather, slashing Darien across the forearm. It would not let Man touch it, as its eyes blazed eyes in fury. A man stood forward and asked the King if he may kill the bird, to put it out of its pain. Darien hardly wanted such an even to take place in front of his mother's tombstone but before he could agree, Serena had jumped forward and reached out toward the eagle. She held her bare arm to it and prayed it would see it was safe. Darien was ready to jump to her rescue with Michelle held his shoulder with a firm hand.

"Let us see what she does." Darien obliged reluctantly, and turned to watch in anxiety. The eagle, surprised that Man would offer himself to it, was about to chop the arm off, but caught a whiff of the forest scent clinging to them. This human was no ordinary human. The eagle's screeches ceased and it looked into Serena's eyes and saw trust. She trusted it not to hurt her. Feeling disgusted with its behavior from before it stretched its head to nuzzle Serena's palm. Serena stroked the feathers on its head and turned to Darien, before picking it up in her arms. Darien looked at her in surprise, not only could she tame humans, thus himself, but she could always tame the wild. This girl was truly amazing. As Serena made her way back to her place in the ceremony, a black jet shot from the thickets and attacked her. Once in plain sight, everyone nearly died of fright as a woman cried out,

"Panther!" At once, Darien pulled Serena behind him and blocked the attack with his sword, taking good aim at the cat's front. Dodging it quickly, the panther leapt back but did not notice the blood dripping from its chest. Its eyes were red with hatred as it glared at Darien and Serena. As it circled them, Darien kept a close watch on its steps and countered with his. At some point, it jumped at Darien scaring Serena immensely, what if Darien would not stand the impact? Serena held the eagle tightly, but it released its wings to send the dirt beneath them into a small tornado, sending out a high-pitched screech to scare the panther off. With its eyes and ears disabled, the panther missed Darien by a hair and slammed into the tuck of a tree. Suddenly, the townsmen came to defend their King and their 'princess,' just as the panther escaped into the woods. Darien came to Serena's side and asked Serena,

"Are you all right?" Serena nodded. Darien sighed out of relief for she could not imagine the fear that swept in him just moments ago. Serena looked at Darien with understanding eyes and came to be embraced in his arms. Darien wrapped his arms around her shoulders and sighed, thank god she was safe. Serena looked at the eagle in her arms and kissed its forehead in thanks for defending her. It let out a happy chirp, then another high-pitched screech. Forcing itself to take flight, the eagle flew straight above their heads. They looked up to see the panther coming toward them in midair, its eyes fixed on biting their heads off. Out of instinct, Darien turned Serena away, so that he may take the full blow. But it didn't make it. Instead the eagle collided with the panther, forcing its teeth into its body and brought it down to the ground, killing it on impact. If she could, Serena would have screamed in despair but all she was able to do with weep soundlessly in Darien's arms. The panther was too busy to notice they were still beside it, it was blind with hunger. Hunger for human blood. Serena could see it was blinded by its hatred and could not even process enough thought to know what it was attacking. She could ready its expression clearly. Kill, kill, KILL! She shivered as she could feel its hate releasing into the air around them, suffocating anything breathing with its venomous pores. She looked to see Darien's eyes growing red as well. He too could feel the hate burning within him. He hated this creature for attacking his people and putting their lives at risk. He also felt hatred in himself for allowing the animal to murder someone he truly cared about. But most of all he felt ashamed, this animal brought out the shame he was feeling all these years. Ever since his mother's death, he felt it was partly his fault for not doing anything to stop it. He was a young child and he could not do anything to help. And he felt ashamed for it. Was it not the prince's job to learn how to rule his kingdom, and was it not a KING'S job to take care of it. He was ashamed. He had let down his people and let _**her**_ down as well. Darien advanced on it, with his sword, ready to strike at it, desperate to eliminate the source of his negativity, his guilt. He wanted it to stop. NOW!

He hit the panther in the back of the head, knocking it unconscious, and raised his sword above its head. He was about to swing, when a pair of delicate arms held him around the middle and pulled him away from the animal. Serena tugged, but could tell her attempts were feeble compared to Darien's strong grip. No matter, she continued to pull him away from the panther as it laid still. Once Darien drew back his sword, Serena dug her face deep into his back and her grip tightened. Darien turned around, but as he looked upon her, the most unexplainable sensation ran through him. Her eyes were wide as she flinched under his gaze. Within seconds, she was shaking and clutching he arms around herself. Suddenly her body went limb and Darien broke out of his daze in time to catch her. As he held her in his arms, he watched as the tears continued to pour. His heart ached to see her in so much pain, much more than the other night. For this night, she was crying for someone else. Darien glanced at the dead eagle behind him and ordered Andrew and Michelle to come closer.

"Are you all right Sire? I apologize for not-" Michelle stopped Andrew in his words and told him to wait because their King wanted to say something.

"Andrew, bound the panther and release it deep in the forest. I want it as far away from this place as possible. Michelle, take the eagle and bury it. Make sure to make a respectful burial for it, ask some of the ladies-in-waiting to help you." Michelle nodded and touched Serena's hair gently.

"I am sure, _she_ would love that Sire." Darien nodded and carried Serena to Artemis. He hoisted them both up right and rode towards the castle, making sure not to awake the sleeping girl in his arms. Once, when he was forced to leap she had held onto his arm and sniffled softly. Darien looked down at her and kissed her forehead. Despite his earlier feelings, he was thankful to have her safe and sound. Although, she was shattered, her heart broken for a noble animal who had given its life to safe them. Also, he remembered the look on her face when he faced her. She was scared of him. She was frozen with fear and she just stood there waiting, afraid that he might have swung his sword at her just like he did the panther. Darien's own heart ached at the memory of how hurt he felt to see her in such a state. He hated to see her so, for these reason and decided to tell Andrew and Michelle about his concern when they arrived at the castle. He would not allow her to feel such sorrow ever again.

* * *

Beryl opened her eyes and saw she was lying on the ground, in a heap of leaves. So close, so close, she could almost taste his blood in her mouth. Curse those human, but most of all, that little nightingale. She had come so close to ending the King's life but she just had to interfere. No matter, she would get her revenge. VERY SOON!

* * *

Serena opened her eyes, after having the most awful dream. She dreamt she had turned back into a nightingale and the King had been angry at her for lying to him. And then, she saw the panther coming at her and the King did nothing to stop it. She shivered, and drew the blankets closer to herself. Then, she looked down and realized she was in her bed. She looked around and saw her four ladies-in-waiting lying on her bed, at her side. She nudged the girl, Amy, who woke up slowly and smiled at Serena.

"My lady, you are awake. We were so worried. You've been asleep all day." Serena's eyes went wide and Amy giggled,

"But do not worry. Everyone understands. You have been through a horrible incident. Something I am sure you have not gone through before. Of course you'd be tired."

"We laid your clothes out for you," a sleepy voice came and Raye looked up to see Serena thanking her with a smile.

"However, the King did not want to disturb your resting so he asked us not to awaken you for the ball." Serena shook her head and got up from the bed. Once her foot hit the ground, she collapsed and Lita raced to catch her. Serena opened her eyes after a few moments and Amy pleaded,

"My Lady, you should not stress yourself so. You should rest." And then with a light push, Mina led back to bed.

"Listen My Lady, the King would not want you out of this bed unless you are fully recovered. If he were to find out, he was the reason you are still ill, he will be beside himself. Do you understand?" Serena looked up in surprise and saw Mina's eyes sparkling.

"My Lady, please do not underestimate me, or us, for that matter. We can clearly see you hold strong feelings for His Majesty."

"Mina!" Amy gasped, and Raye scolded,

"It is not your place to say such things!"

"But 'tis true, is it not My Lady?" Serena could see the truth in Mina's eyes and nodded in defeat. No mater how flighty she may seem, she was very sharp and observant.

"Now then, My Lady, you will stay here and we will go and ask the King if is all right to bring you down. If you are still awake, and feeling better by the time we return, we will escort you. Is that fair?" Serena nodded and laid her head on the pillow. Perhaps a few more minutes of rest would not be so terrible.

"Very well, we shall return." And with that, the four girls left her to sleep a little while longer.

* * *

As Lita walked along side Amy and Raye, she turned to Mina, who had dragged along and asked,

"Are you feeling unwell yourself, Mina?" Mina smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no, I am just concerned for our Lady. I do hope she feels well. It would be a shame if she could not attend the ball. The King was looking forward to seeing her."

"Well, we shall see. Come let us go and ask him," Lita encouraged and linked arms with Mina to skip down the hall. Suddenly, Raye stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"What is the matter Raye," Amy asked. Raye looked up the hall once more before answering,

"I have just felt a chill. I admit it unnerves me, for I had the same feeling before the panther attacked His Majesty."

"Do you…_sense_ danger?"

"I cannot be sure…do you think me odd?"

"No of course not, you have had previous encounters such as this before, am I right?"

"Yes. The day we met our Lady, I felt a strong power from the Enchanted Forest. And now I have just felt the same power. I wonder if it means something. Should we warn the others?"

"Let us not. Everyone is already feeling anxious. I'd hate to trouble them so."

"I agree. I just hope I am wrong."

* * *

As Serena slept, a wailing cry reached her ears. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed. The eagle! It was the same screech she had heard the eagle make before its dying moments. Serena jumped out of bed and looked outside. It came from the Enchanted Forest. Serena's heart ached for the second time that day. She needed to go see what the danger was. But could she leave her king? Reluctantly, Serena dressed herself and wore a shadowing cloak. She raced through the hallways and back door. Asking the stable hands to saddle Luna, she quickly made her way off the castle grounds and toward the gate. After being grant entrance, she rode to the lake and what she found horrified her. Stampedes of ferocious and vicious animals were making its way through the forest and towards the palace.**

* * *

**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9…awwwww, I'm definitely going to cry now. So I'm hoping to write my last two chapters today. Wish me luck. **

* * *

As Serena dismounted Luna, she led her to the thickets where she hoped the beautiful horse would stay safe, safe from the negativity hanging in the air like a poison. Dangerous and contagious. She could tell that was what infected the animals in charge and could hear their thoughts as they came closer. KILL, KILL, KILL! It was horrible, Serena could feel more tears escape her, but wiped them away furiously, she had to do something. Or else, the villagers and the King would be killed.

* * *

"You are what, Your Majesty," Andrew asked, clear astonishment on his face. Darien sat on his throne, watching his people laughing and being entertained with the ball's festivities and sighed, 

"I am banning anyone from hunting in the Enchanted Forest. We have hunted its animals for game and sport, but no longer now. I will not allow any animal to be prey to Man." Lady Michelle looked upon her king and smiled secretly to herself, she could see his true intentions as clear as day, but would not embarrass him so by mentioning it. Instead she bowed and assured,

"I believe you have made an excellent decision Your Majesty, and I will happily see it is carried out."

"Thank you," Darien nodded, just as the five-lady-in-waiting came to greet him.

"Sire," Raye addressed,

"Her Ladyship has awakened and asks to join in tonight's event." At first, Darien was most pleased to hear this, but thought better against it.

"She has suffered today, and I am not sure that is best for her." At this Mina jumped up happily and mentioned,

"Your Majesty, I believe her to be in the greatest of health. Besides, suppose her spirits were to be lifted with such joy and laughter of tonight's ball?" Darien could see Mina was determined for Her Ladyship to come down, and could not help but argue that he too would be happy to see her.

"Very well, you may escort her down." The five girls curtsied and left, with Michelle and Andrew at their side, leaving Darien to his thoughts.

* * *

"My Lady, we have returned," Amy greeted as she opened the door. There sitting at her vanity mirror, was Serena dressed in a silk black dress which clung to her body like skin. The girls were some-what surprised, but dismissed it. Except one. 

"Are you ready, My lady. We are sure you will have loads of fun, tonight. There is exquisite food brought by the villagers, especially made for you," Lina laughed, remembering how a whole table had to be set for the large amount that was brought to the castle. Serena nodded and allowed Raye, Amy, and Lina to lead her away. Turning to Mina who wore a slightly puzzled frown, Serena smiled and Mina could feel her heart turn cold with fear. Quietly lingering behind, Mina went back into the room and looked around. Nothing too unusual, except the window was wide open and when she went to close it, she could see in the distance some kind of ruckus that was going on in the Enchanted Forest. Remembering how the creatures in it were becoming more unstable by the day, she thought it best to warn the King before Her Ladyship got wind of it. While exiting the room, Mina ran right into Trista who was wearing her armor rather than a ball gown.

"Mina, what are you doing here? Where is Her Ladyship?" Trista asked in concern. Mina remembered how bravely Trista had defended the people today when the panther had appeared and thought perhaps she would be better to inform.

"Lady Trista, I believe something wrong has happened in the forest. If it is not too much to ask-" Trista stopped her in her words, and assured,

"I'd be happy to, Mina." Mina smiled her thanks and hurried to catch up with the others.

* * *

Darien turned when the five girls came forward, encircling Serena, reminding him of the day he had first met her. Darien had to admit that although he still preferred Serena in white, he did find the black dress she wore bringing out a different kind of attraction in him. But he couldn't think anymore, because he had met her eyes and for a brief moment he felt something was out of place. 

"Your Majesty, Her Ladyship," The five ladies curtsied as Serena made her way up to the king, curtsying low before him. Darien was about to ask about her well-being when Serena's lips moved slightly. For a second, Darien hoped she might actually say something, but a soft melody entered his ears. The melody was soothing and calm…just like the night- But Darien's mind became hazy as his eyes glazed over with a soft green mist clouding them. She now looked normal to him and he wondered what he was worried about at first.

"I hope you rested well, My Lady." Serena nodded and Darien led her to the dance floor, where everyone stopped in their tracks, just to watch.

* * *

Trista had just saddled her ride when a soft neighing caught her attention. She turned to see Amara coming up to her, all ready to ride. 

"Amara, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well…I thought I would go and check the Enchanted Forest. To make sure everything was all right."

"And you did not wish to tell me? Why?"

"I did not want to disturb you."

"You could never disturb me, Trista. We are a team and we work together." Trista nodded and the two made their way to the Great Wall.

* * *

Serena watched as the stampede came closer, and tried to break through to them. However her attempts were met with the same thoughts, 

"One of us. One of us." Serena understood, she wasn't truly human and it was Man these animals were angry at. Although, she refused to bend so easily and she stood her ground, rooting her self in front of the stampede. She had to stop them, no matter what.

"My Lady!" came a shout and Serena turned to see Trista and Amara riding toward her. She shook her head and waved her arms for them to retreat. They jumped off their horses, who joined with Luna to avoid the danger, and the two soldiers came forward to defend Serena. Amara pulled her sword out and raised it, as Trista aimed her arrow that was set in her bow, ready to release. Serena jumped in front of them and their weapons.

"My Lady, we must get you out of here. These animals will kill you if you stay," Amara ordered, grabbing Serena by the forearm and dragged her to the thickets. Serena wiggled and escaped Amara's grip, shaking her head violently. She would not leave until she calmed the animals down. She knew she could. She just needed to show them Man was a friend. Trista saw the desperation in Serena's eyes and assured.

"Then, we will stay here and fight by your side, My Lady. For we cannot leave you." Serena smiled her thanks and saw Amara look at her with a sad expression.

"I saw how broken you looked when the eagle died today… I will not bring you sorrow by killing these animals, either." And with that, Amara brought down her sword and stood between Serena and the animals. Trista came to stand with her and they did not move an inch from their station, even knowing they could die at any moment for her. Serena could feel more tears flowing down her cheeks, for instead of her own kind she cried for Man. She remembered her first encounter with Amara and Trista, and however it was not a pleasant greeting, she learned to love them as they stood before her, willing to put their life at stake for her. It was in that moment that Serena realized just how truly, beautiful, Man was and how much she loved all the friends she had made. If she were to die at this moment, she was happy to die in their presence.

It happened so fast, Serena couldn't believe it. The stampede had stopped. All the animals stood now a few yards away from them, but their rampage had ended. The hatred and anger had vanished from the air and the love that Serena was feeling was spreading to the animals. She could hear their thoughts as they recognized her feelings. Man is good. Man is good. Serena did cry, but tears of joy covered her face instead.

In the moment it took Amara and Trista to let their guard down, a black streak had flew past the now calmed animals, knocked the two soldiers to the ground and charged at Serena. It was the panther. It bit down on her shoulder as its claws slashed at her tender skin, ripping her ball gown. Serena felt dizzy as blood oozed from her wounds and she collapsed with the panther still assaulting her. Amara immediately aimed her sword at the panther and was able to beat it off Serena. Trista came over and guarded Serena, as Amara faced the panther. Although she had promised not to kill, she had to do some damage to keep the panther at bay. The panther gave a loud growl and, out of the forest, came some of the most ferocious animals ever seen. The stampede scattered into fewer groups, in order to avoid the animals, but some were targeted anyway. Just as a wolf-like creature attacked a deer, Trista sent an arrow toward the wolf, hitting it in the leg. The wolf let out a painful howl and the deer turned to stare at Trista, as if it was looking into her soul. The deer then stomped its foot into the ground, catching attention of some of other animals. They watched as the deer attacked some of the animals encircling Serena and Trista, and began fighting against them. Trista watched as some of the other animals joined in the fighting, taking down a few animals at a time. She understood instantly, they were going to fight to save them, just as she had saved the deer. Finally, Man and Nature had a break through. But would it be enough?

* * *

Mina frowned as she watched the king and Her Ladyship dancing. Something wasn't right and she knew it. But what was it? And where was Trista? Mina looked outside and saw the ruckus had ceased, she smiled. Whatever it was, it must have stopped, and she must remember to thank Trista, whenever she returned.

* * *

Darien couldn't shake the aching in his heart, as he danced with the girl before him. She didn't show any of her timid or reserve behavior, but instead had been rather bold throughout the night. She had even once managed to peck him on the lips for a few seconds. It was during one of those kisses that Darien felt her tremble in his arms. Darien looked at her and saw a few beads of sweat roll down her forehead. He called over the ladies-in-waiting, but stopped them when she kissed him again. His mind began dizzy and his eyes shown a brighter green. Once she appeared to be fine they continued to dance, not noticing a pair of burning eyes.

* * *

Amara's sword made a loud thump that seemed to echo throughout the trees, as I t hit the dirt. It was pretty quiet considered the tension of battle was clearing out by the seconds. The only other sound was the forest animals returning to their homes, some limping worse than others while some licked their wounds clean. The vicious animals had all retreated but one. Amara fell to the ground in a heap, her breathing shallow. She had just struck the panther down and it lay a few yards away from her. She had broken her promise to Her Ladyship, but what else could she do. She looked in the direction of Her Ladyship and saw only Trista's body lying beside her bow and arrow, before blacking out into an unconscious slumber.

* * *

Serena was crawling on her hands and knees desperately, feeling the pain increase with every move. She had woken to see Amara strike the panther and made sure to leave Trista's side when the fighting had stopped. Although she knew she shouldn't leave her protectors, she knew the worse was yet to come and she had to go to a special place. Finally she made it. In front of her was the tomb of the king's mother. The gifts were still there and as much as she'd hate to ruin the monument with her blood, she wished to die near her king in some way or another. She sighed and rested her back against the stone, sitting up so that she could see the forest lake one last time. She could almost see her and the king sitting at the lake's edge that night, the night he had kissed her. Oh how she wished she could time travel back to that moment and kiss him back. Instead she was too afraid to face him, and her feelings. She was ashamed of herself to have wasted a precious moment with her king. If only she could see him now one last time. She couldn't imagine anything more wonderful. 

Serena's hand fell from her lap and her hair hung loose around her radiant smiling face.

**

* * *

**

**don't cry, don't cry, don't cry omg I am so bumbed guys. I luv this story. Mainly b/c I think I'm going to finish it! I hope you'll all luv my next and last chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

… **too busy crying to write, so please enjoy**

* * *

Darien could see another kiss was coming, but was surprised that it had no effect on him like all the others. The others gave him a drowsy and heavy feeling. Now, he felt nothing of the sort. The green light in his eyes began to fade, and his eyes nearly grew when she opened her mouth. Instead of the enchanting sound he had sworn he heard before, instead it was a harsh sound between a growl and an anguished roar. With a blink of an eye, the green haze in Darien's eyes vanished and he could feel that strong impulse in his heart taking over. Something was definitely wrong. 

Suddenly, three horses charged their way through he main doors, and a stable hand ran in, frantic. One look at Serena and he turned white.

"The horses! They came back on their own!" Darien instantly recognized Luna and then looked at Serena. Then he looked at the stable hand as the stable hand shouted,

"The Captain of the Guards left about an hour ago, but before they left…Her Ladyship!" The entire room looked at the stable hand and then at Serena in shock and confusion. Darien looked at Serena and saw her bangs covering her eyes in a shadowing manner.

"Who are you?" He shouted, outraged that someone would try to delude him in such a manner. Suddenly, before he knew what had happened, her nails had come at him making a few gashes across his face and Darien stumbled back in shock. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Michelle throw a bundle of fruit at Serena's head and it knocked her back a few steps. She glared at him angrily before raising her arms and a whirlwind of black smoke engulfed her. The music stopped and everyone took cover to avoid the danger. Darien watched as the smoke broke through a glass window and traveled to the Enchanted Forest. Shouting for Andrew and Michelle to take over, Darien ran to the stable and got Artemis out, mounting him without a saddle in his haste. He rode past everyone, and thought he heard Mina shout to him,

"Bring her back, Your Majesty."

* * *

Beryl snarled as landed on the ground, shaking her head turning it from sun-gold to blood-red. She looked around and huffed un-ladylike at the amount of blood splattered on the ground. She thought she had raised an army, but apparently not. She tuned to see both Amara and Trista lying unconscious on the ground and kicked Amara aside to look at the panther. She shook her head and waved her hand at it, before walking past it, ignoring the panther's body disappearing in smoke. She traveled a little way into the forest and finally came upon what she hoped to find. She chuckled menacingly to herself. 

"Let me assure you, I was very close to having the forest to myself. The king was probably going to propose to me, or I should say you, within the next hour. It still amazes me how simple it was to entrance him with that lovely voice of yours. But now that you are dead, you have taken your voice to the grave as well. It is a shame you could not have waited a few more minutes to see, I would have hooked him pretty quickly. I am sure you do not remember but, when we had first made the deal you would die if your king chose another to love. However, your early death means nothing to me now, soon the king will arrive and I will deal with him myself. In the mean time, I have not had dinner…" Beryl was about to transform when an arrow cut her across the forearm. She turned to see Darien holding Trista's bow ready and aimed. He had seen both Trista and Amara, setting them aside for safety before following the trail of blood Serena had left behind. The image before him frightened him to no end but until he was sure, he would not believe what exactly he was seeing.

"Step aside!" He shouted, aiming another arrow at her. Beryl looked unfazed.

"There is nothing you can do, Your Majesty. She is gone. It was a shame you were too busy partying to come and save her." The feelings that had arisen from him earlier that day came again, but this time he used his new found energy, no matter if it was anger, to better use.

"Step away from her!" Darien released the arrow and it cut Beryl's knee. She screamed in agony as she stumbled away from Serena. She sent Darien a vicious snarl.

"If you want her, come and get her." Suddenly, Beryl leaped at him, but he watched in shock as her body changed to that of the panther he remembered. He stumbled out of its way, but was not quick enough to avoid its next attack. Leaping at him again, the panther knocked the sword from his hands and pinned him t the ground. The only thing that kept it from biting his head off was Darien's tight hold on its clamping jaws. Darien could have sworn to hear its menacing voice, mocking him.

"You are weak! Weak! You are not worthy of being king! You can do nothing for your kingdom! Your people! Yourself! You might as well let your negativity kill you now." Darien remembered how he felt earlier that morning at his mother's ceremony. Darien had to admit he could feel his self pity eat at him, but he remembered how the panther's hate had driven it mad and blind. He could not succumb into that helpless state. He did feel weak and he did feel unworthy to rule a vast kingdom. Although, he could feel his strength being renewed, knowing that he could admit to himself he is not the most idealistic person and that he can and will make mistakes. The most important thing of all was to learn from them and to never give up. That's what he had learned being with _her._ Because she was there with him, she was there to comfort him and he knew he would not be judged for feeling vulnerable. She had stopped him from doing something he would have regretted earlier and even though she had been afraid of him twice, once after his forward kiss that he did not regret and second being a merciless killer by nearly ending the panther's life before, she still chose to see him as a good person. He had to believe that even though there was a part of him that wasn't prefect, she would still want to be with him.

Using his legs to kick the panther off, he sent it flying a few yards away and made a grab for his sword. Turning around, Darien saw the panther take a final strike at him but he moved to quickly. With one swift move, he positioned the sword between him and the panther, falling backwards in the impact. Darien groaned as he lifted his body up and realized the panther wasn't moving. He crawled out from underneath its heavy body and threw the sword aside. It was over.

He then turned his attention to a cloud of green and black mist. When it cleared, on the ground was a small little bird and its eyes were closed as if in a peaceful sleep. Darien couldn't believe his eyes. It was the nightingale. He came over to it and picked it up in his hand. It looked so fragile and frail. He couldn't help but hold it gently as his finger tips brushed against its feather. He sighed in grief and began to stroke it lovingly.

"I should have known. Even if you were different…you were still the same. I cannot believe I did not realize it before. I am so sorry, my dear, sweet friend. I am so sorry." He could feel tears forming at his eyes and could do nothing as they landed on the bird. Hoping the magic inside the forest could spare some for him, he wished desperately that his tears would bring the bird back to life, but he had learned the hard way. The dead could not be brought back no matter how much it was wished.

Hearing a rustling behind him, Darien fear it was the panther, but when he turned around he gaped in awe. Before him stood the most enchanting figure ever, it was a beautiful lady dressed in pure white and her hair shown silver in the moonlight. Tied in the front of her dress was a bow with a symbol of the sun in its center. Behind her waist was another bow that held two trains of white material that followed her like two flowing rivers. In her hand was a long metallic rod that had a head shaped in a heart and in its center was a red orb. Around her was a halo of light that shown bright enough to make the night into day, but she looked at him with a face that said she understood his pain. She looked around the forest and whispered in a voice that was as soft as the wind.

"Innocent blood was spilt here today. My forest is tainted." Darien stared at her and then at the field. She was right, it was horrible. He held his head low in shame, but she continued,

"But my forest is strong and it will grow back. Life must go on, just as it should. You too will continue to live, Your Majesty."

"But I will live alone." The lady looked upon Darien and smiled.

"You are not alone. You have your loyal subjects and they will follow you."

"But I have neglected my obligations to the forest. Just as my subject are part of my kingdom, it is as well, but I chose to foolishly ignore its distress." She shook her head at him, her smile still in place.

"No. You have learned and you will grow. You must have faith in yourself, just as she did." Darien looked at the nightingale in his hands and couldn't bring himself to feel satisfied with himself.

"I should have been here, to protect her."

"You could not have known of what she was to do. She risked her life for my forest. She saved man from my animal's hatred and wrath. She did it for you."

"She should have thought more about herself. She deserved to live a happy life."

"And she did." Darien shook his head because it was not the same to him. He felt she should not have had to carry such a heavy burden, and she carried it until her last breath. The lady's face turned unemotional and she asked curiously,

"What if she could?" Darien looked at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"What if she could live the life she wished to? What would you give for such a miraculous gift?" Darien shook his head because he couldn't answer while his mind was reeling.

"Would you be willing to offer the ultimate price?" Darien thought of what it could be, but could think of nothing, nothing except the idea of having the nightingale back into the world. However, he slowly nodded his head. The lady nodded and accepted his offer and pounded the staff on the ground three times. The ground shook and the grass that was soaked in blood turned a misty blue, the blood turning into fresh water. The grass drank the water and began to grow as the grass around the panther's body grew upon it so that the body vanished and in its place was a small lump of black flowers. The king looked in his hands to see the nightingale glow and could not believe his eyes as he watched it grow in his arms into the beautiful girl that had won his heart. As the glow illuminated from her body, it engulfed his as well until they were both giving off a heavenly glow.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in a warm embrace. She looked around and was surprised to see the king lying beside her. She blinked once, and then twice. Was she dreaming? How could she be seeing him again? She looked around her and noticed they were right where she had remembered herself to be, resting against the queen's tombstone. The sun was rising above the tree tops and the forest was enshrouded in a morning mist. She shook the king's shoulder and he slowly began to wake up. He looked up at her in confusion as she smiled down at him. She was so happy, she could not say how happy. It was then that Serena thought of Beryl and grasped her throat in anxiousness. Was she still cursed? 

"Excuse me." Serena turned to the king as he rose to sit up. Her eyes were wide as the most bewildered look was on his face.

"I do not intend to be rude, but…who are you?" At first, Serena thought she had heard wrong or he was playing a trick. But the sincere face told her, he really did not know who she was. But despite how saddening it was Serena could not help but smile. She was happy to see him, and that was the important thing. She did however cry a tear or two, feeling her heart ache with the want of having his friendship and possibly even more. She then realized he was waiting for her to answer. Not thinking about the 'what ifs' or the 'maybes' she answered in a soft, melodic voice,

"Serena. My name is Serena, Your Majesty." Her voice seemed to carry throughout the wind and the soft breeze tickled Darien's nerves. Something about this girl seemed so familiar but he couldn't think of what it could be. Being the gentlemen he was raised to be, Darien stood up and offered his hand.

"Well, allow me to escort you back to your home. Lady Serena." Serena shook her head, but took his hand.

"I am already there." Darien didn't understand but when he directed her to the entry gate, Serena stopped and picked up something on the forest floor. It was a star-shaped locket. Darien stiffened. How was he to explain that such an item belonged to him? Although she seemed to be familiar with it and crossed the surface with her fingers and handed it to him. When he took it though, she kept her hand under his and opened the top, allowing the music box within to start playing. Serena didn't know what was to be gained from this, but she felt as if she had to try. Serena opened her mouth and sang the song to him as she had done many times before. Darien stared at her wide eyed, how could she know the song? Was she a villager who had heard the history of the town? Or was she one of the noble women who lived in the palace and had overheard it when he had revealed it? No. Deep down, Darien knew her not a common girl and he thought her to be a kind, sincere, gentle, and caring person, all this from one look. When she finished, the wind around them seem to pick up and Darien blinked, while closing his hand around hers. His eyes were wide with excitement.

"…Serena? Is it really you? You are…my nightingale?" At first she was frightened with what he must think of her, but then his next words made her heart race.

"Serena? Are you still the same nightingale that befriended me not so long ago. Are you still the same wonderful person who accepted me, despite my faults, through every wrong I have done? Are you still the same beautiful woman that had taught me how to be a better man? If you are all things things, and I am sure more, make me the happiest man in the world...marry me?

Serena's face flooded with tears as joy overwhelmed her. Her king remembered and he loved her as much as she loved him. Without thinking, she flung herself into his arms and was caught with as much enthusiasm. Darien held her close just as he had wanted to the day he kissed her and whispered his thanks to having her with him. The two backed up a step so that Darien could wipe her tears away with his finger. Serena brought his hand closer to her lips and kissed it lovingly. The emotions that flew through Darien were too much for him to handle, so he acted upon them. He leaned forward and instead of catching her by surprise Serena met him half way to kiss him fully on the lips. The two were so caught up in their own little world that they did not see a slender figure looking at them from the center of the lake.

* * *

The lady smiled and watched the two in pure bliss. Then, a creature came towards her and bowed in respect. 

"My Queen, why did you choose to help them? They are not like us?'

"But they are. They have a heart, just as we do. That makes us all the same."

"But My Queen-"

"Helios…do you believe in true love?" The creature straightened and ruffled its mane.

"I do not understand."

"It is a powerful thing. It needs two pairs of hands to nurture it, but even so it can blossom with only one heart. That one heart can strengthen others just by simply being pure." The creature looked from its queen and then to the two people as they made their way to the entry gate.

"Do not loose hope, Helios. You will find your one true love and then your curse shall be broken too." The lady smiled as the sun's rays reflected on her shining silver hair, and then the circle of light around her brightened until she was gone from sight. The creature looked upon the spot of which the queen stood few seconds ago, before taking flight into the sky. As the sun rose high, symbolizing a new day.

**

* * *

****I hope you all enjoyed this story. I just wanted to say thank-you so very much to those who have been following along with my story and I promise to start on the sequel very soon. I bet most of you can guess who the lady was and the creature. Their names sort of give it away, but I won't say anymore. It's for the next story.**


End file.
